the brightest night
by XxJJMadnessxX
Summary: Sequal to 'my eternal life' hope you enjoy it :


**The Brightest Night.**

As you know, I am Alexandra Scotts; some people call me Alex but only me good friends. I tend not to like it when people I don't know or people that don't know me very well, call me Alex.

Mitchel and I spent 20 years in America before we went back to Spain and lived with his mates. We went back to Spain because Liz and her dad moved away and we didn't have anyone to talk to anymore. The boys there in their 4-bedroom house let us live there for as long as we wanted but it was only about 6 months before something very terrible happened.

Whoever knew that a friendly game could kill a fellow vampire? Unfortunately the person that I am talking about is Mitchel. He was a fantastic friend to me and his other housemates. The boys (Mitchel, Steve, Daniel and frank) were playing a stupid game, which involved the boys throwing a wooden stake around. They played it every 10 years and this year Mitchel caught it weirdly and it went straight into his cold broken heart. I was very upset and I cried when I seen him float away in the wind as dust, but the other boys comforted me and I knew that he might have been dead but that is what he had wanted for years. He didn't want to spend his life and be a vampire, I knew that he is now with his family and he is happy.

Yet again I went back home to America, I had no one there for me but I carried on with my job and had a house a few villages down from my old house. I loved my new home and I kind of liked living on my own as well but it got very lonely, sometimes I even cried at the thought of Mitchel not being there, but I kept strong and carried on with my life. One night, I had a dream about Mitchel, I dreamt that he told me all of his secrets and I found out they were true after the things he had left for me to find were there when I did.

I did have to drink blood at least once a week to keep me strong and keep me going, after I found out that people like me, wouldn't survive without drinking it. I didn't particularly want to drink blood and I always felt a little bit guilty when I did but I knew I had to if I wanted to live. I did want to live because I believe that life is a gift (even if I you don't appreciate it) and it should be protected and respected. After a while I got a new friend. I met her at a restaurant called 'china frame', I could sense one other vampire in the restaurant at the time so I walked around and to my surprise I saw My little sister Lucy, not so little anymore sitting on the other side of the room on her own looking sad. After thinking about that for 3 seconds before she looked up at me, she looked me straight in the eye before she went in the bathroom, I went after her and she was holding her head and in deep thought. She spoke first by saying "what are you doing here, its 2122, you shouldn't be here"

"Excuse me but _you_ shouldn't be here I think you are getting your mind mixed up." I said with a bit of sarcasm. "I think you should take a minute to calm down. When were you affected?"

"Affected" she said with a little chuckle. "When I turned 34 just before the train accident" it shocked me I never thought she would have to go through the same as me. I asked her what she was doing at The China Frame and she replied by saying " we always used to come here on a Friday night with mum." That was true we did and we always used to get the chicken tikka salad with extra rice.

"But besides that why are you here?" I finally said.

" I come here every Friday and think over why anyone would want to turn any human into a vampire except from their blood." She paused for a moment before saying " I dunno, so what are you doing here?"

"Well I was celebrating all the years of my life as a vampire because I was going to be human again" I held up a vile of some black liquid and said "Mitchel my friend died a few months ago but in my dreams he told me that he had been making a potion to turn him self into a human again. But he let me have it. I was just going to change myself back when I saw you so this is for you."

"You're giving it to me?"

"Yes I seen how miserable you are and I want you to have it" I said softly

"Well maybe I could make one, how long does it take"

"57 years and 21 days"

"Oh well you should have it"

"I know, why don't we give it to my other friends in Spain"

"You have friends in Spain?"

"Yes they were Mitchel's friends they are three men and the youngest one only became one because his brothers changed him. He was only 26"

"Well yeah sure then we wont have to argue, I never liked it when we argued."

"You're still a big softie you know." I said in a sister like voice. So we went out of the bathroom and asked the barman for an envelope and we sent off the potion with a note to Daniel explaining everything. Then we paid for our meals and went back to my house but on the way we had a long chat about what our life had been like, I told her about meeting Mitchel I told her everything he told me and she told me about her life. I found out that she had lived a very boring and lonely life and that's why I wanted to give her the human liquid. She seemed so miserable.

We had a laugh when I told her about the funny situations that Mitchel and I had gone through. I missed him so much but I didn't admit that to anyone because except from the boys everybody thinks I am fearless and I expect to keep it that way. I wanted to be the most fearless vampire ever but there is no way I am playing the stupid game that Mitchel died from. We decided we were going to meet every week on a Friday at the chine frame like always and talk about what has been going on.

About the fifth time at the china frame together it started to look a bit weird with a adult looking woman with a teenager and especially as I kept calling her little sis. But to get to the point we had a new waiter serving us that night and we found out our usual 87-year-old Chinese guy had retired and instead we had a boy that looked 20 and had a nice chest. I couldn't help but look, I may be the most tomboy vampire but I was still a girl and couldn't resist a nice man. He was very kind and he kept smiling at me, not so much at Lucy but he always looked at me. I think he thought Lucy was my mom that is probably why he didn't seem too obvious around her.

When we went there the next Friday ii had forgotten about him but as soon as we sat down he stopped the other Chinese waiter and he told him that he would serve me when he came over, he realised Lucy was with me he had an annoyed look on his face after I saw him smile in a very unwanted way towards Lucy I had to tell him that she was my sister and he didn't need to worry about upsetting her because she cant tell me what to do anyway. He seemed to like that when he leaned down and whispered "are you sure" I laughed and told him she doesn't bite. He chuckled but Lucy gave me a cross look, I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders. She finally gave him our orders and he walked away. Lucy looked again the same way she did a second ago and I said "he wont know what that actually meant if neither of us tell him" she agreed not to and we stopped talking when he came out again with our meals. On my napkin it had a little message in the bottom right corner that said:

_Sam_

_556-0402_

I read it and smiled when Lucy saw me smile she knew something was up so she took it from my hands and also read it. She looked shocked and said "how could you get a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend! Whoa no way I am 128 years old I cant have a human boyfriend, maybe if he was one of us but not human." That's when she finally said to me,

"He's not"

"What?"

"Cant you smell what he is, he's a werewolf, I could only smell him, that time because he was sweating, oh yeah you are a ruby that's why you didn't know what he is." After, I thought for a while because I was wandering what it would be like for us to be together but then I shook my head and said,

"Even if he isn't human he is still way too young for me." When we had finished our meal and she told me that it was a bad idea about 20 times with lots of different reasons we started going different ways to our own houses when Sam caught up with me. It was a bit obvious that he was trying to avoid Lucy that is why he caught up with me after she left, he still had a bad feeling about her and I could understand why. Before he said anything I interrupted and said, "aren't you supposed to be working?" trying to get him to go away.

" No you were my last customers of the day." He said with a smile. I had to smile back at him otherwise it would be rude. Suddenly something startled me I got a message from Lucy saying:

_a phone number and a loving smile is the first signs of love! _

_And vampires cant have that._

_Lucy_

I think she knew I was with him, I got very embarrassed so before I went red I took the thought of love off my mind and said to him "look, I cant go out with you because I am-. He cut me off by saying,

"I know what you are, vampire." That shocked me so the only words that came out were,

"Oh"

"You know what I am don't you, so why is that so shocking?"

"Well I didn't know werewolves could tell us from humans."

"Yeah well we have a strong sense of smell like you." That is why he didn't like Lucy, because she knew what he was and he knew she wouldn't let him with me.

After a about 10 more steps and 7 seconds of silence I said "but I still cant go out with you, you don't know how old I am and how old I can get up to."

"Well we also have strong sense of hearing as well, well all our senses are stronger, and so I heard over the conversation you had with your sister."

"Oh, so you do know how old I am" _that_ was embarrassing and that time I _couldn't_ stop myself from going red, no matter how hard I tried. He smiled when he saw me with a red face.

"If you knew I was a vampire then why did you still like me?"

"Well, I don't know I just really do like you despite your age." I found that very sweet, I have never have had a boy like me for who I am before. I could also see why he liked me he thought that we would get on because we could both be dangerous and we could help each other not kill anyone. When we got to my front door I stopped and pulled out the napkin from my pocket and told him I would think about it, he knew exactly what I meant so he nodded and waited for me to shut the door before he walked away. I knew this because I used my vampire powers to run upstairs super fast and watched him as he walked off.

I had so many thoughts going through my head but the ones that stood out most was is he the one for me? And was this real love? I had never felt actual love before but I knew that if I was willing to be truthful and sweet to a boy then it must be. I used to say I would never use my powers for a boy but that rule went completely out the window I was just wandering whether to call him.

The next day, I woke up thinking about Sam; I was wandering more about what he was and what he did. I got up and was dressed in my house clothes, which were baggy dark blue trousers and a long baggy t-shirt. I got my little black laptop and lay on my bed, first I looked up what werewolves can do but all I got for that was they had extremely good senses and can tell a vampire or werewolf from a human but except from that they cant do much.

A few years after Mitchel and I moved to Spain, we realised that we had one more power, it was a bit like our speed but instead of running fast we could transport from one place to another with hardly anyone seeing us, we look like a blur and it is twice as fast. Mitchel used to call this being able to flitt so often enough that is what I did, Its quite fun actually.

After that, I found some more information and I was pleased to find that except for the thing that happens to him werewolves are completely normal, but I wasn't very happy to find out that the thing that _does _happen could anytime, anywhere. I decided not to phone him because I didn't know so much about him and getting to know each other is not something you want to do over the phone.

When it got to Thursday, I was lying in bed, wandering what to do the next day. I wanted to go because it is what we did every Sunday and I wanted to see my sister but I didn't particularly want to disturb him at work. Suddenly I got a phone call, so I flitt down the stairs and answered the phone. I knew it wouldn't have been Sam because there is no way that he could have gotten my number. I picked up the phone to hear Lucy on the other end; she started off by saying, "so are you coming tomorrow?"

"Of course, would I ever let you down? Actually don't answer that." since not seeing her for over 70 years and not even seeing if she was all right after the train accident (because I didn't know at the time) and also I didn't go to Fanancio's funeral, Lucy hasn't trusted me and I still don't think she does.

"Well I didn't know if you wanted to come because of Sam." She didn't bother waiting for me to answer before she said, "so how is it going between you two? Have you rung him yet?" I swear I have heard that in a movie before and that is how I pictured Lucy sitting back in a twisting chair with her legs crossed spinning around with the phone wire wrapping around her finger. She might look 15 years older than me but she still feels like a teenager, because I look 17 and she is still my little sister and she feels and acts like a 15 year old.

"No" I finally replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I have been researching werewolves and it doesn't seem that bad. I think I could date him if I wanted to, but nothing to serious you know."

"Yeah but are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't know." I said after about three seconds. It drained the spirit from me because I wanted to get a partner and not be lonely anymore but I was hoping for it from another vampire so I don't have to watch anyone else die. "I will see you tomorrow" I also said after thinking of something else to say but getting nothing.

"Ok" she replied and hung up. Well I was expecting a little more than that, Lucy has never been the one to finish a conversation. She would always think of something else to say or another question to ask. I guess she doesn't like the idea of me getting with a werewolf and being happy for my long and ongoing life.

The next day when it finally got to the time when I had to go out in the blazing sun, I was struggling with the decision on what to wear. I tried on a couple of dresses, a few different looks and ended up wearing my favourite daytime clothes, a red long sleeved top with a short sleeved black cardigan and a pair of black jeans with bits of grey on them. I walked the half a mile to the china frame and I stood outside waiting for Lucy.

I like walking, sure I have a car but I find it nicer to walk, you get to go over all the thoughts that you need to think about. You feel completely free; you can escape from the world and not have any worries about anything. While I was standing at the decorated wide doorway someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, it scared me so I span around so fast I almost fell but thankfully Sam caught me and stopped me from falling on the floor. I was looking the other way because I was expecting Lucy from the opposite direction and I was expecting Sam to be inside. I was shocked to see him but I was glad to, his tall strong body holding me in his arms. He must be about 6 feet tall and he had very large muscles and it must be from how much he runs. Like me he liked walking but he is part wolf he loves to run more, "What are you doing out here, I thought you weren't allowed to be outside of the restaurant while you are working." I said shortly after almost falling to the ground.

"Im not working, I have the day off and I knew you would be here so I thought I would join you."

"Oh you did, did you?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry I can leave if you don't want me here" he started to leave he took one step so I grabbed his white clingy t-shirt slightly and I said

"Don't you dare" he turned around and smiled, as if to say 'I knew you secretly didn't want me to go'. I was pleased he wanted to join us just so I can talk to him without having to wander about things behind his back. I asked him about everything I had researched about werewolves; most of it was true except one thing. He said he was not only a werewolf but he was also half lukegaru. When I asked him about what that was, he told me it was a normal person that can turn into a wolf whenever he wanted. He also said that his mother was a lukegaru and her father was the alpha of a pack of werewolves. I felt sorry for him because I realised that not only is he a wolf all the time he had to go through pain as a werewolf anytime anywhere. His father is still alpha in their pack and it would soon be down to Sam to be alpha someday, but after his mother had died while he was only 15 he only knew curtain things about being in charge. His farther did tell him the risks of being the alpha and Sam told me them all. I felt sorry for him; I knew what it was like to have a parent die at a young age but to be 15, its very tragic.

All of a sudden we both twisted our head around in the other direction to see Lucy about 20 meters away. I thought it was amazing how we both could tell she was coming at the same time. We also seen her face when she saw me with Sam, it was an 'I knew it' kind of smile and a slight shake of her head. She was wearing a dark red dress that was knee length and a long black, long sleeved cardigan that went just below the length of the dress. I really liked her outfit but I don't think it would have suited me; it looks better on her.

When she arrived I told her that Sam would be joining us and she agreed to let him spend the evening with us. I think that even though she was a little jealous, she was still happy to know I am getting to know someone, maybe not to a werewolf but at least he isn't human. When we got in and ordered drinks, I ordered vodka and coke, Lucy ordered a vodka and orange and Sam ordered a half a fosters (typical men). Lucy was thinking the whole time and when I asked her what about she started talking to Sam, at first I thought she was ignoring me but when she said the next thing, I realised she was just wandering about him.

"So you have a day off but you come to the pace you work" she said to Sam as she smiled.

" Yes, I really like your sister and I was just wandering if she would like me enough to invite me to dinner."

" So this is a way to get a date with Alex"

"Well…"

"Well I am still here guys," I blurted in because it was the only thing I could do when I was stuck in between a conversation with my crush and my sister.

"Sorry" they both said, Lucy first then Sam. When the waiter came back Lucy and me ordered our usual and Sam ordered the chicken curry with half a baguette. My thoughts went straight to saying 'hunky man nice appetite' I like that about a man because it doesn't make me look too greedy.

"So why do you order the same thing every time?" Sam said eventually. Lucy and I told him the story of why we do that and it soon lead to how our parents died and how I became what I am. He also asked about how Lucy became a vampire but she told us she didn't want to tell anyone and I respected that, but when she got upset next she would tell me anyway and then I would know what truly happened to her. I had been wandering about it since I found her again but I just didn't know whether to bring it up or not.

All went silent for a while as we started eating our meals, I couldn't stand the silence, I mean I have been in silence for 10 years but when Im with people I like it simply feels awkward. Finally I had to say something and after thinking frantically I said 'wow it's a hot evening" ok I panicked and I know now that when I panic small talk comes out, how pathetic.

"I thought your type weren't allowed in the sun," Sam said,

"Shows how much you know about us" the comment that came from Lucy shows that after bringing up the worst night of her life, she isn't very happy with Sam. But I didn't care she is younger than me and I am the boss in my life so she cant tell me who I can and cant be with.

" What she is trying to say is that the myth saying if we go out in the sun it can hurt us and the whole turning into a bat thing is crap, sure we don't like the sun but it is only because our eyes are sensitive towards it and therefore sunglasses were invented."

"No what I was trying to say was you're a werewolf she is a vampire it must be illegal or something I am sure it is." The warning moving from me to Sam. It may not have seemed like a warning from a human point of view but to us supernaturals we took it clearly as a warning to stay away from each other.

"Well there isn't," I said after being disrespected by my own sister.

"How do you know have checked with the vampire council?" she asked

"Yes actually I flitted over there this morning, and there is no rule about who we can and can't date." By that time I had finished my meal and I apologised to Sam for having to hear us both argue. Instead of responded to the apology he simply said,

"You flitted over three states and you aren't tired?" he said suprisingly.

"Wow the werewolf does know a bit about us" her gaze moving from him to me. I was very embarrassed to be disrespected by my younger sister but I guess I deserved it after not talking to her for 70 years.

If he hadn't have known about the vampire council I would have had to explain to him that like humans we have leaders of our race. They were over 1000 years old and didn't like us young vamps very much but when it came to defending a fellow vampire they would do anything to help. They are a bunch of cowards really, they hate werewolves and they could quite easily say I couldn't be with one but there is no rule against it so I have a good chance with Sam.

After we had left the table to go home I hugged Lucy and she whispered in my ear "sorry about that, I am happy for you make sure you know that." I squeezed her a little more and she flitted around the corner within the space of a second. I started walking the opposite way and Sam followed beside me, I apologised again for the argument and he simply told me not to worry about it. Ok, I really do like him after thinking about him non-stop I have finally made up my mind that I do want to be his lover. But the problem is, I'm not so sure if he will feel the same way back. As we were walking back we started having another chat, this time though it was about Lucy and Fanancio and also the siblings Sam had. I started off by saying,

"I guess Lucy is a bit jealous of the fact that I might have a chance with someone."

"I know what you mean" he said "my brothers used to be jealous of me as well, for having a 6 pack and a strong body, if they knew why I was like this they would abandon me."

"You have brothers?" I asked maybe a bit to cheerful.

"I did until they died the same day as my mom. We used to live in Rome in the middle in the woods because my mom was passionate for me to turn into a wolf every night and run around the whole wood. I was the only one in my family that had both lukegaru powers and was a werewolf because I was first to be born, my brothers wasn't either. Well one night after my daily run some hunters followed my tracks back home, me and my dad managed to escape but my mom and siblings didn't have time."

"Im so sorry" I cant believe how lonely he must have felt and how guilty he must feel now he knows it is his fault his mom I dead. At least I know that if I were to be with him I would never die before he does so he doesn't have his heart broken for the second time.

"So what about your parents how did they die, sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No its ok I trust you enough to tell you, I was with my best friend, Mitchel and by that time I had an accidental fake death and everyone thought I was dead so I was living with Mitchel. One day while we were driving to get groceries there was a car crash right in front of us we ran out to see if anyone was ok and found my parents there. They had died instantly but Lucy was still I the back seat still alive. We took her back to her house and she lived with her brother until her funeral. When I told them the truth about me." Everything went silent for a few seconds until I said "it doesn't matter though, if I told my parents what I an it would have broke their hearts. So what were your brothers called?"

"James and Charles Colridge, James was 2 years younger than me and Charles was 3 years younger than him. What about your brother, I didn't know you had a brother?"

"Yeah he was called Fanancio"

"Not a vampire then?"

"No he died about 70 years ago in a train crash around Spain with Lucy, I didn't go to his funeral because I didn't think I could handle it but if I had then I would have realised that Lucy was alive and we wouldn't have had to be alone for 70 years. That is also why she doest trust me much because I had never gone to say goodbye to Fanancio"

"Wow, what happened to your friend Mitchel?" I couldn't tell him the whole thing so I just told him that the loss of him was the worst thing I had ever experienced and he walked with me in silence for the rest of the way to my house.

When we got to my house, we stood at the doorway and I told him that I appreciated him talking with me and I really liked him. He didn't respond but instead he just kissed me on the lips and left. He looked back, smiled and blew me a kiss before I went indoors. I spent the whole night thinking about him and wandering when I could see him next, I actually love him and want to be with him forever, well as long as he lives anyway I will soon have to say goodbye to him as well. Then I would have to be alone once again forever.

The next morning there was a knock at the door; I was very excited and quickly put on the thing I wore the night before with a white dressing gown glistening as beautiful as the snow and flitted down to the front door. Standing there was of course Sam with a bunch of a dozen black roses. I cant believe he knew what my favourite flower is he must have gotten it from Lucy, unless he thought it was a symbolisation of vampires or something.

"How did you know my favourite flower?"

"I asked your sister" I knew it.

"Come in"

"So how did you like my gift last night?"

"It was amazing did you know it was the first time I have been kissed, and you are my first love"

"Well that's kind of what I suspected from a vampire."

"I could have had another vampire you know, I could have found another vampire any second but I knew it would fell quite right."

"So am I the one?"

"I don't know," I said in a cheerful yet questionable way. As he was talking to me I motioned for him to sit on the sofa and I quickly picked up the mail and my laptop from the living room coffee table. "Do you want a drink, coffee, tea, soda?"

"I'll have water thanks" I went into the kitchen that was across the hall, picked up a can of diet cola for me, and a glass of water for Sam. When I got back into the living room I gave Sam his drink and sat down next to him.

"No blood then?" he said jokingly as he examined what I was drinking,

"Ha ha, oh and you will have to get up in a second, I don't want fleas infesting my house."

"Ha ha, and even if I did fleas you would have to get used to it."

"No I wouldn't you would just have to sleep outside." We both laughed as I realized that whenever we see each other we would probably joke around with each other about what we were.

"Ok I need to get this clear, so you when do you… you know, kill people, drink their blood, that kind of thing?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that but I want you to know that the reason we drink human blood is to survive, not to be greedy."

"Would you ever drink my blood?"

"Eww, no werewolves blood is disgusting and we wouldn't do it anyway, have you ever heard of a vampire werewolf?" He didn't respond but I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking 'I guess vampire couldn't risk having a cross breed and how come we have disgusting blood?' He looked around the living room examining everything and wandering to him self about why it is there and how it got there in the first place. He looked at my calendar that was hanging off the other side of the coffee table, he saw the crosses on each day so far this month and a ring around the 25th, which was next Friday.

" What happens on the 25th?" he asked. Ah something he _can't_ figure out by glancing at it.

"Its my birthday" I said in a not so excited voice. I never like my birthday since I lost everyone in my life to be with me at such an important time. Also I have never liked my birthday since I changed, just in case it happened again. "129" I said without thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have told him my age, I feel really old now and getting embarrassed about it was not what I expected. But at least I didn't have to lie to him about it. That was one of the advantages of dating a werewolf. He got up and told me he had to leave. I don't know why and it was stupid of me not to ask but I just said "ok I will see you on Friday"

"Ok" he said in a low tone, he kissed me again quickly before leaving. After he left I started walking upstairs slowly, lay down on my bed and the next thing I new, I was asleep.

I woke up about 3 hours later; by then it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I got up and yawned like I was still tired even after having 14 hours sleep altogether. I stumbled down the stairs and sat on the living room sofa I flipped up my laptop and I only saw the screen blinking at me and the words 'battery low' appearing in front of me, except the battery wasn't low it had ran out, great invention that is. I slumped back with my head resting against the back of the sofa. I got up slowly scrambled through a box a wires in the kitchen, found the one I wanted, got some cereal from the cupboard and walked back into the living room and sat back on the sofa. I reached behind me and plugged in the battery charger. I plugged the other end into my laptop and turned the television on with the remote beside me. I ended up watching a rubbish chat show, curled up on the sofa eating the cereal out of the box with a spoon. Nothing beats a lazy day when you're not in the mood for doing anything.

All the next week I had nothing to do. I was so board but I ended up sitting on the couch with the TV on, but also looking up information and chatting to Liz on MSN. Multitasking like a pro, that's probably my only talent besides cooking. I was a fantastic cook; I had won two first place ribbons in TV cooking shows before, while Mitchel was alive. He used to call me 'princess' only because in the fairytales all the princesses were great cooks. If I could get a job in cooking I would but nowadays they don't trust women around sharp objects, typical men.

When it got to Friday-finally my birthday, yet again-I got up earlier than usual to have a shower and pick out an outfit for the evening, I would have picked my usual outfit that I wore last Friday but I figured it was important to dress nice on your birthday. I picked out my only bright thing from my closet, and wanted to wear it for the first time. Of course vampires don't wear bright things but today I wanted to make a difference. It was a bright red dress that goes down to my ankles, I wore it with a long black cardigan-a bit like the one Lucy wore the week before-with a pair of red high heel shoes, it suited me perfectly considering my long natural red hair with a tint of brunette in lose curls. My hair used to be shoulder length, had no brunette in it at all and I always kept it straight.

When I was ready I was about to cross the road when out of nowhere-Sam shows up in his slim silver Ferrari and offered the front seat to me.

"You bought a car to impress me?"

"Even a werewolf's legs get tired" I got into the front seat of the car when he said, "she is as fast as a panther"

"So I'm not the only woman in your?" he gave a quick laugh and said,

"Even when you are at your prettiest you still have an amazing sense of humour don't you, flash?"

"Flash?"

"Yes it's a nickname, you might not have heard of that before but it is something someone calls someone else when the have a long name to shorten it" he said with a lot of sarcasm.

"And what has 'Flash' got to do with it."

"Its not the why you think it is, it's because of your speed"

"Ah I see, that's a relief but I don't think they will like it if you call me that, fleas"

"Fleas?"

"Yes it's a nickname you might not have heard of it before." I said with sarcasm back. He laughed and then told me we would be there in about 2 minutes. 'Flash' well it isn't as good as 'princess' but what do you expect coming from a werewolf.

Once we had arrived at the china frame, I was on my way to the entrance with Sam's arm around my waste I realised how dashing he looked. He was wearing a blue and black shirt and a pair of dark brown trousers. It was the best he had looked in a long time and I was pleased to know that he could look smart on a special occasion. Ok I haven't considered my birthday a 'special occasion' for 100 years but that didn't mean spending time with the one's I love wasn't one.

When we had gotten through the big decorated open gate I was suddenly shocked as my little-not so little-sister came running towards me and giving me a huge cuddle.

"Happy birthday" she said in great excitement.

"Thanks but it's really no big deal I have loads and I'm kind of used to having nothing special."

"Don't be silly I would never let you feel unwanted on your birthday". I thanked her again and we walked to our pre prepared table with flowers and candles. Once I had sat down on the table the waiter bought out the usual meal for Lucy but for me they bought a 12-inch cheese and salad baguette split in half. I looked at Lucy as if to say 'why is this in front of me?'

She just replied by saying "I don't want you making a bad impression for your birthday present.

"You bought me a present?"

"Of course" I smiled and started eating my baguette. I never though I would think this but it is nice to get a change from the same meal every week. We weren't changing much though because Lucy was still having it. We ate our meals in silence, Sam didn't have anything, he said he wasn't hungry but recently I found out that it was just an excuse to not look like a pig in front of your lover's sister.

Once we had finished we talked for a while when Sam pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small black jewellery box with the sigh of the vampire on it-the circle with a four pointed star in front of it. I couldn't help but smile I knew it was going to be something nice and it had the symbol on it which meant it had something to do with my kind.

As I opened it I could smell the smell that was very familiar to me. it was the smell of vaminite(the stuff that is in my fangs) I knew it was disgusting but that's what vampires in the 22 century wear so a vampire can make sure the person they are asking to join their clan is defiantly one of them. I opened it completely and seen the shape of a sun on the end of a silver chain. It was a 12 pointed sun filled with a stone that was of course vaminite. I turned around and he put it on me, I never thought I would have experienced that moment, I had dreamed about it but being a vampire and all I knew it would have never come true. He explained that he drove all the way to the council and bought it especially, my best birthday ever.

Lucy was smiling and almost cried at the thought of me being happy but to make sure she didn't show these emotions she rubbed away her tears and interrupted by saying "come on you two you can do that when we get back to Alex's house." She pulled out a box out of her unusually large handbag, it wasn't very big but she was pretty sure I would like it. As I opened it a head popped out of a corner and that is when I realised what it was. I quickly shut the lid.

"It's a corn snake"

"Yeah so?"

"You know we can't have corn snakes they can be deadly" I said in a panicky voice. "What if the council catches me with it."

"Since when have you been bothered with what the council have said?"

"Hang on I thought corn snakes were the least dangerous snake in the world" Sam butted in.

"It might be for humans but for people like me and you, one bite on the ear from these snakes mean certain death. We burst up in flames and float away in the wind as dust."

"Oh" he said with a shocked expression on his face.

"But that doesn't matter with Alex, she was born with a way to communicate with snakes and she gets on very well with them" Lucy said in a very calm voice.

"That doesn't make any difference. If the council catches me with him they will kill him." At that point the snake had heard what I had said and hissed at me.

"Hang on, not now" I said to the snake knowing he could understand me and unfortunately I could understand him.

"So you can communicate with snakes?" Sam said, I could tell he needed a bit of reassurance.

"Yes like Lucy said I have the ability to understand snakes" I picked up the snake out of his box and his head turned towards Lucy, about to attack her. "No stop that you cant attack these people they are my friends." The snake understood so he just rapped himself around my arm and didn't butt in for the next few minutes.

"All I need is a name and he is yours" Lucy said. I said a word that might have sounded made up to Sam but it made perfect sense to anyone who could speak vamperian.

I said "Razzelino"

"Nice choice" Lucy said without argument.

"What?" Sam butted in once again. I laughed, not at the thought that Sam thought I was speaking crazy but at the sight of Lucy rolling her eyes at him.

"Razzelino is vamperian for 'forbidden friend' Sam" Lucy said with an intelligent tone

"You have your own language?" he asked with a little embarrassment.

"Not completely" I explained, "just different words for different phases, such as 'dark magic' is 'larkafana' it all makes sense if you're vamperian."

"Oh, so what would be 'I love you" he kissed me and as he did Lucy sighed as if to say can't it wait' and as she did Razzel did the same thing.

I ignored them and pulled away, as I did Lucy said "mamma mia"

We both looked at her and I said "Zanafobiana" yet again something else in vamperian but this was something that Lucy was expecting so she just rolled her eyes and got up to pay for the food. I offered some money to her but she didn't accept it and gave me a smile back.

"And what does that mean?" Sam said.

"Love is a blessing, not a curse" I replied. He kissed me again and we both got up still with Razzel rapped around my arm hissing. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What did he say?" Sam asked

"What a bunch of softies" Spoil the moment why don't you Razzel. We walked to the car, by then Lucy had flitted into the back seat and we headed back to my house.

When we got there Lucy pulled out a bottle of red wine and all drank that for a few hours while we were talking. It wasn't that easy when I had Razzel commenting on everything that was said. I couldn't stand one more comment from him so I took him upstairs and put him in his bed. It was a deep white bag bout half the size of him hung up with three poles, it had a wide opening up the top but Razzel didn't have enough body strength to get out. Once I got back downstairs the living room was dark and all I could see was a simple candle lit and on top of a little cupcake. I smiled and settled down to talk once again to Sam and Lucy for an Hour before they went home. I greeted them goodbye and went to sleep.

I spent about 6 days in my house before Sam asked me to move in with him and I did just like any human couples would. I didn't sell the house I was living in because I bought it over 100 years ago and I just let Lucy live in it while I was with Sam. He wasn't very comfortable with Razzel in the house but they soon got used to each other.

Every Monday evening, I dressed up in a pair of black jeans; a long sleeved black top and my long dark red leather coat. I made up the excuse of getting food for Razzel but really I go out and drink me share of human blood. Recently I had dropped down to just one hunt a week so Sam wouldn't seem suspicious. As much as we loved each other he still didn't like me drinking on innocent people but I would just tell him that I need to in order to survive, which was true but I wished all the time that I didn't have to. Once I came back home Razzel would always hiss at me, telling me that I shouldn't do it and one of these days Sam is going to realise, so I just tell him to shut up and I would go to bed.

About 2 weeks after my birthday Sam and I were driving home from a weekend away at a beach resort 10 miles from home. When he got very restless and started sweating, I didn't understand what was happening at first until he started scratching his arm and he told me I need to drop him to the nearest woods. That meant only one thing; he was about to change. I drove as fast as I can to the woods about 4 miles from home and he ran straight into the woods, I ran with him and he finally found a spot, away from anyone that could hear him. By then his muscles started moving and he was screaming in pain. I asked if I could do anything to help but he only told me that to as soon as he changed to flitt back home and wait for him in the morning. I didn't want to leave him but he told me that if I didn't I could die. Accept from a corn snake, a werewolf is the only other living thing that can kill a vampire. He was on his hands and knees when he started having spasms and screaming even louder. Then the next stage came, his back started arching, his hair growing on his back and the rest of his body soon turning into fur and his teeth became pointed with a mouth looking like a dog's. He gave a violent howl and that is when I realised I had to leave.

I flitted back to the house as fast as I could and sat on the sofa talking to Razzel, telling him what has happened. I didn't sleep, I couldn't do anything accept think about Sam and how hard it must be to be him. When it became daylight. I managed to collect a pair of clothes for him a packet of wet-wipes and a bottle of sanitizer for him to clean up.

I flitted back to the woods and spent 1 hour looking for him and I finally found him on the floor asleep. I ran up to him and as I was leaning over him, he woke up. I tried to cheer him up by saying, "at least _you_ had a good sleep" I said with a chuckle. He smiled and sat up, I gave him the bag of clothes and other essentials and he used thanked me for it. When he came back he looked a bit better but he still looked like he had a rough night. We walked back to the car and I had to drive home. I drove because stupidly I forgot to bring shoes, So Sam couldn't drive.

When we got home to my surprise I saw a dog he was growling at Razzel that was slivering around him. He was a sheepdog with white and black fur and had a collar around his neck. His name -tag said:

_Carlos_

_26 Hollway Street_

_England_

_Owner: Jessica Scotts_

I jumped back when I read it knowing that this dog belonged to my mom. He must have been looking for me and Lucy when my mom died. Now he has found me and I have to try and get him to cross over so he can be with my mom again. Sam got confused when he saw Razzel acting very strange, circling nothing. Obviously he couldn't see Carlos because he was a ghost but I don't think he knows we can see ghosts.

"What's up with Razzel" I struggled for something to say.

"Its complicated" I finally said.

"Come on you can tell me we promised not to keep secrets from each other."

"Ok, there is a dog here, his name is Carlos and he is a ghost."

"Who, you see ghosts?" yep, I was right, something else he doesn't know about us. He really needs to research these things.

"Yes we do, and there is a dog right here looking at me and that is why Razzel is going nuts."

"…Ok…" he said very calmly "I'm going bed I'm really tired I'll see you in a few hours" its like he didn't care but I knew he did, he was just to tired to take it in.

I didn't tell him or anyone else that we-as vampires-could see ghosts because we tend to ignore them. We do this because they wait loads of years for someone to see them and when they find out what we are we end up letting them down. The thing is though that ignoring them doesn't really work because anyone that can see them have a glow appear around them, that means any ghost will know a ghost seer when they come by. We don't like seeing ghosts so we leave the necromancers to do it.

As he went upstairs I had a million thoughts zooming through my head but the main ones were 'how am I going to get this dog over or would my mom prefer it if I didn't and he should stay with me and Lucy'. Maybe that is what I should do, give Carlos to Lucy and she can deal with him. Anyway my mom bought the dog after I had died and that means Lucy will know him.

I picked up Razzel to try and calm him down but all he did was hiss even more. I ended putting him back down and I told him to go upstairs, he did as I said so I walked out the front door making sure Carlos was following me. I walked all the way to Lucy's house and knocked on the door. At that point I realised it was the first time I had seen her house. It was beautiful; it was white with peacock blue flowers outside and a huge front garden.

She opened the door and once she had seen me, she asked "What happened to you it looks like you haven't slept a wink"

"Got that right, but its Sam you have to be worried about he had a rougher night than me"

"Ooh did he… you know last night?"

"Yeah but that's not why am here I have a-" I turned around and Carlos wasn't there. "He was right here" I spun around completely back to facing Lucy. Suddenly we both heard a loud bang in the living room of her house. We both rushed inside to see Carlos lying down, looking at the boxes he knocked off the coffee table.

Lucy bent down at his level "No it can't be" she said after examining him carefully. "Carlos?" he turned around sharply and ran towards Lucy. "Oh you don't know Carlos do you? I though he was dead"

"He is"

"Oh so we need to cross him over"

"Sorry I cant I don't even know him"

"Well he clearly knows you" he said looking at Carlos on the floor by my feet "Oh hang on, mom would have wanted him to stay with us."

"Well I cant look after him, sorry, Razzel goes nuts when he is near a ghost."

"Well then I will keep him"

"Thanks" I was so glad that Lucy could look after Carlos, if he lived in my house. It would be a nightmare trying to get Razzel to calm down.

As soon as I got home I fell asleep on the sofa, I suddenly realised that I hadn't slept all night and being a vampire, we need our sleep to save our energy up. Without sleep we wouldn't have energy and without energy we cant flitt. Flitting is hard work, it might take up half the energy as it would to run but we can't afford to do it every day.

When I had woken up, I found my head resting on something, I picked my head up and seen Sam sitting on the same sofa as me and my head had been resting on one of his legs. I sat up completely and snuggled up to Sam, I looked t the clock that was on the wall by the door and it said 5:30.

We sat there with the TV on for about 10 minutes before he said, "Thanks for staying with me last night"

"Anything for love right?" he kissed me on the forehead. "How long have you been up?" I asked

"Not long, have I ever told you, you look very innocent when you sleep"

"Thanks, that means a lot when you say that to a vampire"

A few weeks went past when I was lying in bed with Sam at my side as I realised my life has been long and I have enjoyed the whole experience. I had spent all my time wishing that I had never become what I was but now I have everything I ever wanted I couldn't imagine it any other way. The only question now is what is it that still lies ahead?


End file.
